Bleach: The Broken King Arc
by HollowGoku90's
Summary: Barrigan being the former king of hueco mundo wasn't really the real king of hueco mundo. Alistair Tu Odelschwanck, Father of Neliel Tu Odelschwanck was the real king of hueco mundo was betrayed by Barrigan and imprison by him. See more inside story.


**Bleach: The Broken King Arc**

**Disclaimer: I don't own none of the bleach characters other than my Original characters Alistair Tu Odelschwanck and other new named characters. Please respect the official release. **

Hello. –normal-

**Hello. – vizards-**

_Hello. –whispers_

_**Hello. –Hollow**_

_**Written By Sntbueno**_

_**Chapter 0: The awakening.**_

CHAPTEROPENING SONG **: **Korn (ft. Skrillex and Kill The Noise) - Narcissistic Cannibal

-Last moments of the king…for now.-

The life of a king is a hard task indeed specially the king of Hueco Mundo. No we aren't talking about Barrigan Louisenbairn from the Espadas in Aizen's army of so called army. Alistair Tu Odelschwanck, The father of the one known as Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck and the former ruler of Las Noches and before Barrigan Louisenbairn's betrayal. Alistair, The King was person that Soul Society and Hueco Mundo respected for his kind hearted ways.

His Knights of las Noches were a group of people that purified the hollow like the soul reapers from the soul society. Their duty is to make the world of the living safe from there hollow brethren that seek to eat human souls, but in the old days Hollows were forbidden to eat or kill humans' souls. If a hollow ever had broken this rule they will have their mask ripped from their face and banned from Las Noches forever. Life was peaceful until…

"Lord Alistair, Barrigan's army broken through from the outer wall. What do we do my lord!" said one of his knights.

A man with Greenish-black hair with armor that had a dragon design on it whiles his sword on his side. His eyes with hazel/amber stared outward to his fallen kingdom. The smell of ash and death was in the air. He sighed and spoke.

"Aragon, take my sword and take it to the soul society." Alistair said, He stood with saddest in his eyes. He knew what going to happen when he felt his wife life force died out.

"But…..My lord you need it to defeat them!" trusted knight yelled.

"Just get to the soul king; he knows what has happen here." Alistair looked at his trusted Knight with eyes of a defeated and broken man. And that was all what Aragon needed to know. So he took off and saw his king from afar.

A few minutes have passed on and Barrigan stood there with few of his surviving soldiers that took the sides of both Alistair and Barrigan. Alistair clench his hand into a fist with his knuckles were almost visible, But knew something was wrong when he had a sickening grin if you were able to see with a face that screamed death. Barrigan tossed a severed head towards Alistair's feet. It rolled and when it stopped he looked into the eyes of his wife's head starring back at him with cooled blue eyes with horror written in her eyes with dried tears. Barrigan knew to defeat the king is to take the ones that he loves lifes.

The air felt thick and heavy when Alistair's Spiritual Pressure skyrocket to unimaginable leaps that made the so great Barrigan to shame. He charged with rage in his eyes ready to tear him apart for the death of his wife, but stopped two inches away, where Barrigan stood. Shock was written on his face when Barrigan had his unconscious daughter Nelliel gripping and holding her up by her head in front of him. He didn't move if so Barrigan will kill her daughter and complete his task to break him.

"Barrigan put my Daughter down, or so help me I will make your death unbearable!' Alistair yelled. He shacked with anger and fear of his daughter.

"A little dark for you my lord" Barrigan said, with malicious smirk that radiated from him. It was enough to give him chills that he knew if he tried anything he would kill his daughter.

"Barrigan, why did you attack my Kingdom?" said the King.

"For one thing; to rule Las Noches and cast fear to the living and Soul Society! Your ways are insults to my hollow brethren so I made my mind to take over the throne, but that wasn't easy to be desire when the one you want to kill is untouchable. So when I recruited my army I made sure that all the knights were away from your daughter's room. When they left their positions I made my move, but I didn't expected that your wife was with your daughter."

-Barrigan P.o.v. (point of view)

I knew that your wife was the best swordswoman in the kingdom, though I thought a way to trick your wife to lower her guard or to kill her. She was hard to defeat.

"My Queen the army is almost breaking the outer wall. We need to get you out of here! " said Barrigan.

"Barrigan Louisenbairn, I know but I'm not leaving my daughter by herself. I know that the knights can protect her but I'm not going to leave her side." She said while moving a strand of hair away from her daughter's face. Nelliel was unconscious when she fell off one of the trees in the world of the living, she didn't wake up since then. She smiled at Barrigan to worry for her safety.

"But my queen what will the king do if you gotten hurt! I can't let my queen that I soured to protect get hurt." sad expression was shown on him. Knowing that this wouldn't, but then the thinkable happen. I knock was heard outside. She walked over to see a man with Aztec markings holding a severed in front of her. Shocked and dread was plastered on her face.

"Barri-…!"

The sound metal hitting flesh with the hint of blood hitting the floor was heard but the shocked queen saw the Barrigan's smirk. She fell to the ground holding the wound.

"But….why…Barrigan..*pant* *coughs*"

"I'm done with the ways this kingdom has gone. So I'm going to make your husband break and surrender his kingdom to me, but I make sure he feels the loss of his family." But The Queen stood even from her last moment. She charged at Barrigan and brought her sword down. The sword was able to leave a gash over his left eye. He grunts in pain from the loss of his left eye. Barrigan was furious and swung his battle-axe. Tears ran down the queen when time slowed for her she turns with a smile towards Nelliel's sleeping form.

_Squelch._

Barrigan smiled because of the kings shocked face. He was furious, but wasn't able to do anything without getting nelliel in the crossfire.

"My King let's have a trade for your daughter's freedom." Barrigan explains about that the only way for the king will ever want Nelliel safe if Barrigan imprison him for the girl's life and for the kingdom, but it's only a royal promise that Alistair will not attack him. Alistair looked down in defeat. So, he royal promise knowing that Barrigan will follow his word.

"But if my daughter is harmed anyway when I'm gone, I will find you and tear you apart until there is nothing left to save. That will be the promise I make!" Then Alistiar disappeared in a seconds but reappears in front of Barrigan grapping his arm. A stinging sensation was form on his arm and a symbol has form on Barrigan's arm. Barrigan grunted and smacked his hand holding the now visible mark, and then the Symbol disappeared from his sight.

"Chain him to the darkess pit of las noches and seal him away. Seal him away from my sight!" Barrigan's voice boomed the air with frustration and anger to his tone. When they dragged him away Barrigan cursed to himself in his mind, but then he had a dark idea. He stopped his hollow comrades and spoke out.

"Also make his time there a regrettable deal!"

For days Alistair was beaten, drowned, shocked and been burned on parts of his body. Alistair was also thrown to the wall and spikes piercing his skin, but they didn't stop there they held him up while tied up. He was punched and kicked to the ground, while other waited their turn to have crack on him. Broken bones, cracked ribs and gashes were on his body meaning slashed with swords, stabbed and whipped to leave nothing but marks and bruises. Some of Barrigan's soldiers brought weaker hollow that looked like scorpions and used their venom to poison him until he fell to the ground and gave him the anti-venom to repeat the process all over, but one thing that the hollows feared was his killing intent from his eyes. When they see his eyes they see the devil himself staring at them.

Couples of days have passed and Nelliel has awoken in the once known kingdom that lay in ruins. Barrigan's army started rebuilding Las Noches. Barrigan took the words that the former king said to him before he imprisoned him under las noches with powerful chains that bond him. He took Nelliel and told her a false story how her father save the kingdom from an evil hollow but was killed in battle from overusing his power protecting her mother that also died. Barrigan promised to protect her from any harm that was the last words that her father told him. Barrigan smiled but in the inside he cursed and cursed to someday tear the girl apart.

When the time Nelliel turn to her early twenty's she felt like it was time for her to leave Las Noches and look for the graves of her father and mother to give her respects, but before she did. She visited the world of the living to see the wonders of the world and the beautiful horizon.

The scene she seen was breath taking to her for the first time outside of hueco mundo and Las noches. Barrigan always had her cooped up in the kingdom, but when she turned twenty, barrigan had made plans for her to leave her home and explore the outside of hueco mundo whenever she wanted to leave and also knowing that she end up being killed by someone else.

About four hours have passed since she left hueco mundo. She walked about twenty miles to look around the beautiful landscapes. Every tree, rock foundation, and animals was new to Nelliel until the side of the wall that she fell to her butt.

"….ouch, who put that there?" She looked up to see a giant wall some sort but that didn't stop to examine it. When she turns the corner she seen two people guarding a entrance into something, but what caught her eyes was the metal plate thing on there forehead. That had a symbol that almost looked like a leaf or some sorts.

When she thought of a way to see if she can go inside she remembered one of her father's abilities that he taught her.

"lets see if I remember it...what was its name?...ah! I remember now is called " resurrección de los muertos" " Before she realized it the technique stared. Her body began to glow a warm white aura and didn't notice the orb like thing in front of her. She open her eyes and shock came to her like a fireball. She remembered that she not good with the technique. She had a sweat drop over her head.

"oh my!" was all she able to say when the orb thing blew up...

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**___

The ground shook with smoke from the side of the wall(His point of view). An old man stood outside on the roof of a building looking at the smoke that shown from the left side. Some people with ninja gear appeared behind the old man.

"Hokage?" said the one with a bird mask.

"Come with me. We need to investigate explosion" Said the Hokage. And then they disappeared with the puff of a smoke.

**CHAPTER:00 Intro.**

**CHAPTER ENDING SONG: Cage The Elephant-Ain't No Rest For The Wicked **

**Comment/Review **


End file.
